First Dates
by Lament
Summary: A series of first dates. NickGreg slash.


**Title:** First Dates

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, sadly.

**Pairing: **Nick/Greg

**Author's Notes:** This is a series of snippets that trace the progression of Nick and Greg's relationship from their first meeting to their first actual date. They take place over a two or three year period. Thanks to **shacky20 **for reading it over.

* * *

Nick Stokes stood just outside of DNA, gazing in at the lab's newest arrival, a twenty-something tech from (if Bobby D in ballistics got it right) California. He was supposed to be some kind of hotshot genius geek, but from where Nick was standing, he looked anything but geeky. Okay, well, the shirt could qualify as geeky. But the rest of him? Well, if Nick wasn't a guy, he might've found him sort of cute. Maybe. 

Licking his lips, Nick took a step inside. "Um, hey," he said.

The lab tech looked up at the sound of Nick's voice. "Hey," he said. He stared at Nick for a moment, and then he flashed a grin. "Are you the welcoming committee? Or are you here on business?"

"Hmm?" Why _was_ he here? What had Grissom sent him here to do? "Oh, yeah," he said, as his mind became lucid again. "You're the new DNA guy?"

Chuckling lightly, the tech said, "Do you think I've knocked the real DNA guy out and taken his place as a clever ruse?"

Nick stared at him. "Huh?"

The tech shook his fist. "First the DNA lab, then Fingerprints, then...the world."

Nick gazed back blankly.

Grinning, the tech placed both his elbows onto the lab table and leaned forward. "I'm joking, man," he said. "I joke when I'm nervous. First date jitters."

Narrowing his eyes, Nick said, "First date?"

"That was another lame attempt at humor." For several seconds, the two men stared at each other, an awkward silence, settling in the room. Finally, the tech said, "So, Mr. Unnamed Guy Who is Standing in my Lab, are you here for business or pleasure? We never really decided."

"Oh," Nick said, startled. "Yeah." He held out the bag in his hand. "I need you to run this fork for DNA."

"Cool," he said, holding out his hand. Then, after a moment, he added, "Um, can I have the fork?"

Nick felt a blush rush to his face. "Sorry," he said, shoving the bag into the tech's hand. "I'm Nick Stokes, by the way."

The tech beamed. "Nick," he said slowly, as if he were testing it out. "Pleased to meet you, Nick. And I am the lovely and talented Greg Sanders. And no KFC jokes."

Nick nodded. "I'll try to resist. Well, I'll let you get back to your work."

"Should I page you?"

"Nah," Nick said. "I'll keep checking back. See you later, Greggo."

* * *

Nick ran his fingertips gingerly along Greg's entertainment center. "This must have cost a fortune, Greggo," he said over his shoulder. 

"It wasn't cheap," Greg said. "But I like to spoil myself." He placed a large tray down onto the coffee table. "Nachos are served."

Grinning, Nick walked over and plunked himself down on the couch. "Sweet. Which movie are we watching first?"

Greg gave Nick a look. "We'll watch yours first. I can't believe you got _Dirty Harry_ ." He rolled his eyes.

"Hey, man," Nick said. "That's a classic."

Greg held up his DVD. "No, this is a classic."

"G, man, that's not a classic."

"It's _Goonies,_ man. What kid our age didn't grow up with _Goonies_? Come on. You've probably watched it a dozen times."

"Maybe four," Nick said. "But come on, man. Eastwood? Classic."

Gesturing dramatically at the entertainment center, Greg said, "Well, pop it in. Dazzle me."

Nick grinned and pulled himself off the couch. "You'll love it. Hey," he called over his shoulder. "Beer and nachos? You're lucky I'm a cheap date."

Greg blushed. "There's pizza coming."

Plunking down on the couch, Nick said, "Cool. You know, it's too bad Warrick bailed on us."

Greg ran his index finger along the faded place on the knee of his jeans. "Oh, well maybe next time. So," he said. "Am I cooler than you thought I'd be?"

Turning his body to face Greg, Nick laughed, "What?"

"Admit it," Greg said. "You thought I'd just be total nerd."

Nick shrugged. "I'm a little bit of a nerd, too, so I'm cool with your nerdiness."

"You're not a nerd," Greg said. "Come on, man. You were probably Homecoming King or something in school."

Nick burst out laughing. "Not even. I was the responsible one, G. The good boy." He leaned closer and whispered. "I was a library assistant."

Greg nearly choked on his beer. "Okay," he smirked. "That _is _nerdy."

Smiling broadly, Nick leaned back against the couch and linked his finger behind his head. "Told you."

"So we're two nerds." Greg said with a grin. "I guess we're meant for each other."

Nick tossed a nacho at Greg. "Sure we are."

* * *

Nick unfastened his seatbelt and leaned across the car to open the passenger side door.

A flustered-looking Greg climbed into the car and turned to Nick. "Thanks, man. I owe you," he said, launching into ramble mode. "I caught a ride with a so-called friend, but he dumped me the second he picked someone up. I mean, we weren't together, and I get that he wanted to get laid. But he was my ride."

Nick stared at Greg for a moment, and then gazed out the club. "G," he said "You know what kind of club that is?"

Greg snickered. "You mean do I know it's a gay club? I noticed, yeah."

"What were you doing here?"

"I was having a drink," Greg said.

From the smell of Greg, he'd had more than one drink. "Why here?"

Greg leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. "Ambience, baby."

Nick narrowed his eyes. "So what happened? You were a mess when you called."

Rubbing his eyes, Greg said, "My ex showed up and made a scene. Everything is my fault, blah, blah, blah." Greg opened his eyes and sat up. "Which isn't true. He cheated on _me_."

Nick swallowed, letting Greg's words penetrate his brain. Nodding, he said, "Did he hurt you?"

"No," Greg said, shaking his head. "I just didn't want to deal with him tonight."

After a moment, Nick said, "So I didn't know you were…"

Greg tilted his head toward Nick. "What?"

"Gay?"

"Technically, I'm bi, but whatever, right?" Greg blinked at Nick several times. "You cool with that?"

Nick shifted in his seat. "Hey, whatever."

"Seriously, man. It's cool, right?"

"I'm still processing it," Nick said. He shrugged and then fastened his seatbelt.

Greg placed a hand on Nick's arm. "You're important to me, and I want you to be okay with this." He leaned forward and kissed Nick on the cheek. "Nicky, Nicky," he slurred.

With his thumb, Nick touched the place where Greg kissed him. "You want to crash on my couch?"

"You aren't going to take advantage of me while I'm drunk, are you?"

A panicked look washed across Nick's face. "No, of course not. I'm not into…I wouldn't."

Greg closed his eyes again. "The couch is fine."

* * *

"So." 

"So."

Nick shifted in his seat. He leaned forward and flashed a quick smile at the woman sitting across from him. She was a looker, to be sure. Smooth skin, blonder than blonde hair, green eyes. Oh yeah. Nick was a lucky man.

"That's a nice hairstyle, Tiffany," he said.

Tiffany grinned. "Thank you," she said. "Please call me, Tiff."

Nick fought the urge to wince at the sound of Tiff's voice. It was nasally and a little squeaky. He was afraid to hear her laugh. "I'm glad Scott set this up," Nick said.

Leaning forward, Tiffany said, "Oh me, too!" She nodded several times, reminding Nick of a bobble-head doll.

"I heard the food's good here."

"Is it?"

"That's what I heard. I've never been."

Nick and Tiff stared at each other for a long moment, and Nick used the awkward silence to search his mental inventory of conversation starters. She worked in a coffee shop. If all else failed, he'd fall back on job talk. That would be good for three or four minutes.

The sound of his cell phone caused him to jump slightly. Smiling, he said, "Sorry. It might be work." Clearing his throat, he flipped open the phone. "Stokes."

"Hey, Nick," said Greg. "I thought you were working tonight."

Nick licked his lips. "I switched with Warrick."

"Hot date?" Greg asked.

Nick glanced at Tiff. "I have a date, yeah."

Greg laughed. "Nick Stokes gets life. Stop the presses."

"Very funny," Nick said. "What did you want?"

"I just wondered why you weren't here. I sort of thought we could do something later."

Swallowing, Nick said, "I'm on a date."

"Yeah, I know," Greg said. "I'm eating, too, so let's say it's a threesome."

Nick felt the blood rush to his cheeks. "Cute."

"Thanks, I try. So," Greg said in a voice that was anything but casual. "Have you been avoiding me?"

"What?" Nick stared at the phone. "No. Why?"

"We haven't hung out in two weeks," Greg said. "The whole bi thing wigs you out, doesn't it?"

"No," Nick said, his voice an octave higher than usual. "Look, G. I'm kind of busy."

"Is she pretty?" Greg asked.

Grinning at Tiff, he said, "Yeah, she's pretty."

Tiff grinned back and took a sip of Diet Coke.

"Do you have a lot in common?" Greg asked.

Nick frowned. "I don't know yet. It's the first date." He glanced up at Tiff and whispered, "He likes to give me a hard time."

"Is she interesting?" Greg asked.

"Yeah."

"Is she friendly?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you talking to me."

Nick frowned, "You're the one who called, genius."

"You could've hung up on me.," Greg said. "I mean, you're on a date with a pretty, funny, interesting woman, but you're talking to _me_. What does that mean?"

Before Nick had a chance to respond, Greg hung up.

* * *

Nick leaned back in his seat and flashed a grin, hoping it would mask the anxiety he was feeling. "You look…good," he said. 

Beaming, Greg said, "Thanks. You look pretty hot yourself. Is that shirt new?"

Glancing down at the shirt in question, Nick said, "Oh…yeah. Bought it today."

"You bought a new shirt?"

"Yeah."

"For our date?"

Nick was sure he was a bright shade of red by this point. "Yeah," he said, fidgeting in his chair. "Nothing in my closet looked right."

Greg bounced a little. "Cool," he said.

"I hope you like this place," Nick said, twisting a napkin up in his hands. "I've never been here. I think there's a nice ambience. And it's a little different from the greasy spoons we usually go to. Not that I wouldn't have had fun there, too." Breathless, Nick took a sip of water and flashed a slight grin.

"Nick."

"What?"

Smiling, Greg leaned across the table. "Relax. We've had dinner before."

Nick let out a breath. "Well, we weren't on a real date before," he said.

Greg stared intently into Nick's eyes. "It felt like we were sometimes."

Something about Greg's tone made a shiver run up Nick's spine. "I just want this to be special," he whispered.

"It is special, Nick," Greg said seriously. "Because of my company. I've been throwing myself at you pretty hard the past couple of years. As far as I'm concerned, we could be anywhere, and it would be special."

Nick swallowed. "You're making me more nervous, G. I mean, what if we've built this all up in our heads, and it turns out to be a—"

Greg grabbed his hand. "Nicky, I know you. I've had two and a half years to get to know you. Believe me. I want to be here, and I have no illusions about who you are or what we're doing. You won't disappoint me."

Nick felt the tension bleed out of his neck, shoulders, and back. Greg was right. This wasn't a blind date, or a random pick-up. This was something that had been building between them for years.

They ate for a while, alternating between companionable silence, amiable conversation, and fits of giggles that made the other customers glare.

Finally, Greg's face became grim. "Hey, Nick? There's something I need to tell you"

Nodding, Nick leaned forward. He braced himself for the stream of regrets he was sure was about to come from Greg's mouth. "What's up, G?"

Moving his body closer to Nick, Greg laid his hand on top of Nick's. "Nicky," he said quietly. "I put out on the first date."


End file.
